


Spicy But Sweet

by unravel_you



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This is trash, also semi is weak, not semi or suga, so much it pisses me off, the story that is, those two are beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unravel_you/pseuds/unravel_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Semi and Suga being dorks in love and Semi almost dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy But Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Semi/Suga in this world is distressing.

Semi watched the young man sat in front of him, mouth slightly agape. He watched as the other setter rose his spoon to his mouth, putting the offensive, seemingly burning food into it and eating happily, humming lightly at the apparently good taste. Semi looked at his bowl of ramen, then back at his boyfriend's (Super) spicy mapo tofu, then looked at his face only to meet his eyes, looking back at him.

"...You're a monster, you know that?"

Sugawara only chuckled lightly, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand, looking amused.

"Don't say that," he said with a small, soft laugh, "it's not like I'm the only person in the world who can eat spicy stuff."

"Yeah, well," Semi put his chopstick over his bowl, crossing his arm in front of him, "you, as well as these other people are all monsters."

Another laugh. Semi always liked the way Sugawara laughed, even when he was at Shiratorizawa and Sugawara at Karasuno. Back then, he would sometimes hear him laugh with his team during a match, when he wasn't yelling encouragements at them or freaking out (even now, he sometimes teases him for how passionate he used to be during those times), and sometimes, Semi would find himself thinking how nice he sounded then, and before he knew it such simple thoughts developed into more, which was why he was now sat at their kitchen table, in their shared apartment.

"Aw, come on." said Sugawara, smiling and scooping some of his meal with his spoon, "It's not as bad as you think. Not as spicy. I'm sure you would like it if only you tried it out. Here, open your mouth." His smile widened as he slowly stretched his arm, spoon aiming at Semi's mouth across the table.

"No, thank you!" said Semi, putting his hands in front of him as protest. "No way in hell I'm gonna put this... piece of hell into my mouth."

"Piece of hell?" echoed Sugawara, an eyebrow raised. "You're exaggerating. Come on Eita, I swear it's not as bad as it seems. Can't you try it for me, please?" 

What a devil, really. Semi watched with furrowed eyebrows, looking at the way his (not so) innocent eyes blinked at him, his small pout making him even more irresistible, along with the way he said 'please', enough to make Semi do what he wants. Semi sighed, leaning over the table, closing his eyes and opening his mouth with a small 'aah'. Sugawara grinned happily, watching as Semi's lips closed around the spoon. He then pulled back as Semi swallowed the food, opening his eyes again.

"So?" asked Sugawara, "How is it? Tasty, right?"

"Hmm..." Semi hummed softly, the taste still lingering in his mouth. Spicy. But indeed, not as spicy as what he had thought. "Yeah, I guess you were ri--" And that's when he felt it, like a rush of lava dancing suddenly on his tongue. His eyes widened slightly and he coughed lightly at the indeed very spicy and very offending taste. "O-Oh, fuck..." A cough. "W-Water--!"

Sugawara hurriedly went to fetch a glass of water of him. He gave it to him, watching as he gulped the water quickly, letting out a loud sigh and a light cough as he finished the glass and put it not so gently on the table. Semi then proceeded to glare at Sugawara, who only laughed behind his hand, not looking one bit apologetic.

"Weak..." muttered the ash haired man. Did Semi heard that right? Sugawara only laughed more at Semi's incredulous look. "It was only one small spoonful!"

"You little..." Semi slowly stood up, his glare still there, but this time he was grinning at Suga, which immediately made the latter stop laughing. This wasn't good.

"Eh? W-Wait, Eita--" Sugawara couldn't even finish his sentence as Semi launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He slid his hands slightly under his shirt, tickling him. "E-Eita!"

Sugawara yelped out his name, laughing loudly as the other man tickled him without mercy. Semi grinned. He loved how sensitive Sugawara could be. It was an advantage for him, and he got to hear Sugawara's beautiful laugh everytime he did it.

"E-Eita, please!" Sugawara laughed louder as he was turned around, now gripping onto Semi's shirt as the taller boy still had his arms wrapped around him, tickling his waist. Except he was now peppering small kisses all over his neck, each one as ticklish and pleasant as the other, making Sugawara giggle. "Eita, stop!" A plea which wasn't really one. Sugawara definitely didn't want him to stop. But eventually, Semi's finger stopped moving as well as his lips, as he lifted his head to stare down as Sugawara, who was trying to calm himself down, his laughter slowly dying, a grin on his face.

"You're a real monster." Said Semi, a repeat of earlier, except now there was a more affectionate tone to it. Sugawara chuckled, arms wrapped around his neck and body pressed close to him.

"Yeah, and you love me." He said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah I do." said Semi, smiling as well as he leaned down to press a soft, long kiss on Sugawara's lips. He lingered for a bit before Sugawara chuckled once again. He pulled back, his forehead pressed against Sugawara's. "What is it?" he asked.

Sugawara only shook his head, smiling brightly. "It's nothing, just..." He leaned in, pecking his Semi's lips softly. "Your lips... They're a bit spicy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. Also I love spicy stuff.


End file.
